Chiara Lubich
right|thumb|Chiara Lubich Chiara Lubich rzeczywiście Silvia Lubich (ur. 22 stycznia 1920 w Trydencie we Włoszech, zm. 14 marca 2008 w Rocca di Papa) – działaczka katolicka, fundatorka i przywódczyni ruchu Focolari. Młodość i czasy wojenne Silvia Lubich przyszła na świat w rodzinie drukarzy. Jej ojciec stracił pracę ze względu na swe idee socjalistyczne. Rodzina przeżyła długi okres kryzysu ekonomicznego. Silvia zapisała się na studia filozoficzne w Wenecji. By zarobić na swoje utrzymanie udzielała korepetycji, zaś w latach 40. XX wieku uczyła w szkołach podstawowych swego rodzinnego miasta. Focolari W czasie wojny - 7 grudnia 1943 - złożyła prywatne śluby, konsekrując swoje życie Bogu. Dnia 13 maja 1944 wojska alianckie dotkliwie zbombardowały Trydent. Dom rodzinny Silvii Lubich został zburzony. Członkowie jej rodziny wyjechali w góry, Silvia pozostała w mieście, uważając to za swoje życiowe powołanie. Wracając do miasta spotkała kobietę, która straciła czworo swoich dzieci. Spotkanie to wpłynęło na Sylvię; zdecydowała, że chce w swoim życiu dzielić ból ludzkości. W 1948 Lubich spotkała w parlamencie włoskim pisarza i dziennikarza Igino Giordano, jednego z pionierów ekumenizmu. Zaczęła nazywać go Foco, tzn. Ogień. Został on uznany za współzałożyciela ruchu katolickiego Focolari. W czasie rekolekcji wakacyjnych w następnym roku w Tonadico w Dolomitach, po mszy św. Lubich zyskała przeczucie dotyczące powstającego ruchu i jej własnego życia. Podjęto decyzję o wysłaniu Pasquale Foresi na studia, by przygotował się do kapłaństwa - miał być pierwszym księdzem ruchu. Rozwój ruchu Po tragicznych wydarzeniach na Węgrzech w 1956 Lubich postanowiła odpowiedzieć na apel papieża Piusa XII, który prosił, by imię Boga powróciło na place, do domów, do fabryk i do szkół. Zainicjowała wówczas dzieło nazywane później Volontari di Dio (wł. Wolontariusze Boga), w którym osoby świeckie różnych stanów i zawodów miały czynić Boga obecnym w społeczeństwie. Kilka lat później, w 1962 papież Jan XXIII zaaprobował ruch; statuty zostały zaaprobowane przez Jana Pawła II dopiero w 1990. W 1964 powstała pierwsza citadella (wł. cytadela) na wzgórzach w Valdarno pod Florencją. Był to typ wspólnoty, której członkowie żyli duchowością jedności we wszystkich aspektach życia codziennego. Citadelle powstawały później w różnych częściach świata. Forma ruchu, w którym mieli skupiać się ludzie młodzi, powstała w 1966, było to Movimento Gen. Po wizycie w Brazylii w 1991 Lubich zapoczątkowała tzw. Economia di Comunione. Uderzona biedą brazylijskich fawelas postanowiła wprowadzać w życie nowy sposób podziału wypracowanych przez wspólnoty dóbr - podział zysków na trzy części, z których jedna miała być przeznaczona na rozwój farmy, druga dla biednych a trzecia na formację członków ruchu. Wspólnoty produkcyjne tego typu w bardzo szybkim czasie zaczęły powstawać w wielu krajach na całym świecie. W latach 1997-1998 poświęciła się sprawom dialogu międzyreligijnego. Była zapraszana przez mniszki buddyjskie do Tajlandii, czarnych muzułmanów do Nowego Jorku i wspólnotę żydowską do Buenos Aires w Argentynie. Ostatnie lata Mając 86 lat, 2 listopada 2006 trafiła do szpitala - Policlinico Gemelli w Rzymie. Z tej okazji Benedykt XVI przesłał jej swoje życzenia powrotu do zdrowia i błogosławieństwo. Dwa lata później 10 marca 2008 ponownie trafiła do tej samej kliniki. Znowu o swojej pamięci w modlitwie zapewniał ją papież. Odwiedził ją patriarcha Bartłomiej. Dnia 13 marca 2008 powróciła do swojej rodzinnej Rocca di Papa, gdzie zmarła dnia następnego. Miała 88 lat. Dowody uznania i nagrody międzynarodowe * 1977 otrzymała w Londynie Nagrodę Templetona. * 1996 nagroda UNESCO za Edukowanie dla Pokoju. * 1998 w Strasburgu nagroda Rady Europy za działalność związaną z walką o Prawa Człowieka. * Doctor honoris causa i honorowe obywatelstwa we Włoszech (Rzym, Mediolan, Turyn, Palermo, Genua, Florencja, Rimini, Bra, Santa Maria Capua Vetere, Pompei, Incisa in Val d'Arno, Osimo, Rovigo, Rocca di Papa) i za granicą. Polskie wydania książek Chiary Lubich *''Tylko jedno'', Księgarnia Świętego Jacka 1986 *''Klucz do jedności'', Księgarnia Świętego Jacka 1989 ISBN 8370300340 *''Modlić się jak aniołowie'', Kraków 1992 *''Przygoda jedności: z założycielką Ruchu Focolari rozmawia Franka Zambonini'', WAM 1995 ISBN 8370971644 *''Patrzeć na wszystkie kwiaty : wybór tekstów teologicznych z dwumiesięcznika "Nuova Umanit'a", Kraków 1996 (razem z G. Rosse, P. Coda, G. M. Zanghi) ISBN 8390585308 *''Powraca Boże Narodzenie..., Fundacja Mariapoli 1997 ISBN 8390585316 *''Pisać Ewangelię życiem'', Fundacja Mariapoli 1998 ISBN 8390585324 *''Gdzie budzi się życie: rozmowy o rodzinie'', Wydawnictwo Sióstr Loretanek 1999 ISBN 83-7257-010-8 *''Dlaczego mnie opuściłeś?: cierpienie w świetle duchowości jedności'', Fundacja Mariapoli 2000 ISBN 8372211515 *''Rozważania'', Fundacja Mariapoli, 2001 ISBN 83-7221-347-X *''Krzyk opuszczenia : Jezus ukrzyżowany i opuszczony w historii i w życiu Ruchu Focolari od czasu powstania Ruchu w 1943 r. do początku trzeciego tysiąclecia'', Fundacja Mariapoli 2001 ISBN 837221249X *''Każda chwila jest darem'', Fundacja Mariapoli 2002 ISBN 83-905853-8-3 *''Charyzmat jedności'', Wydawnictwo M, 2007 ISBN 978-83-60725-04-7 Kategoria:Włoscy działacze społeczni Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1920 Kategoria:Zmarli w 2008 ca:Chiara Lubich cs:Chiara Lubichová de:Chiara Lubich en:Chiara Lubich es:Chiara Lubich fr:Chiara Lubich hr:Chiara Lubich id:Chiara Lubich it:Chiara Lubich la:Clara Lubich lt:Chiara Lubich hu:Chiara Lubich nap:Chiara Lubich no:Chiara Lubich pt:Chiara Lubich sk:Chiara Lubichová fi:Chiara Lubich sv:Chiara Lubich